


I Just Want To Be With You

by fricklefracklestargirl



Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklestargirl/pseuds/fricklefracklestargirl
Summary: Kei just wants a simple life, a simple job, and maybe a simple relationship with an idiot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, side Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/354593
Comments: 27
Kudos: 245





	I Just Want To Be With You

Tsukishima Kei didn’t want to become a famous, national volleyball player. He enjoyed his time in high school and even went on to join his college volleyball team. He wasn’t, however, as invested into it as, say, Kageyama or Hinata. They went on to pursue it after college and Kei hears their names in various sports casts that he refuses to admit he watches. Kei, though? He just wanted to settle down and have a simple job. A simple office job that he could make good money at. That’s all he wanted. 

Kageyama, of all people, was the most disappointed with this decision. Yamaguchi and Yachi were supportive, of course, and Hinata thought he was stupid but supported him anyway, but Kageyama was a different story. They actually had a full-out fight about it, Kageyama telling him he’s wasting his skill as a volleyball player. It hurt, though he never would admit that. He couldn’t explain, despite how blunt he can be, why it hurt him so much. Maybe it was because it was Kageyama, volleyball genius and royal king, telling him that he was wasting his potential. That settling down in a life without volleyball was a pity for him and not worth his effort. Maybe it was because, at the time, him and Kageyama were finally falling into step with one another.

Over the years of their high school career, Kageyama and Kei took their good ol’ time getting the hang of not only their teamwork, but also of their friendship. It wasn’t until their last year of high school that him and Kageyama were able to stand hanging out with each other without the others around. It started at a live show that Kei got tickets for, but the others backed out last minute. Kageyama showed up, surprisingly, and Kei begrudgingly stayed with him because he really wanted to see the show. It was a band that Kei had been into for a while at that point and, damnit, he was going to see it. He wasn’t sure, to be honest, why Kageyama even wanted to go, because he had told Kei that he didn’t get why he liked the band so much. This was after he listened to a few of their songs. Kageyama wasn’t big in the music scene. Despite all of that, Kageyama insisted that Kei get a ticket for him as well when he asked everyone if they wanted to go. 

Kageyama wasn’t the worst companion to have there. If he were with Hinata, he would’ve danced obnoxiously to every song, which is why he was relieved Hinata couldn’t go. Kei liked to bob his head to each song as they were played and afterwards on the walk home, he was afraid Kageyama would comment on it. Kageyama didn’t say a word about it. He did say, however, “I guess they weren’t that bad.”

They idly talked about other things on the way home and Kei was struck with the fact that he actually enjoyed himself. He  _ enjoyed  _ hanging out with Kageyama. Alone. It took some time for him to admit to it, but Yamaguchi wrangled it out of him when he caught Kei inviting Kageyama to another live show with him. He had meant to keep it just between the two of them, but Yamaguchi was on the way to meet him for lunch. Kei should’ve known that was a bad time to ask Kageyama about it. It didn’t help that Yamaguchi came up to them right as Kageyama said, “Just with me? You’re not going to invite Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi wasn’t offended at all. In fact, he was the exact opposite, sickeningly so. He teased him for way too long, saying he was so happy that he was finally getting along with Kageyama. Yamaguchi was so excited about it, in fact, that he told Yachi, who eventually told Hinata. Hinata was the worst, though. He stopped him on his way to lunch, stood up straight with his arms crossed, glared at him, and asked, “What are your intentions with Kageyama?”

“What are you, his mother?” was Kei's snarky response before he cut him off by walking around him to find Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi said, once he had told him what happened with Hinata, “Well you know Hinata and Kageyama are practically best friends at this point. He just wants to know you’re not messing with him.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking Hinata that about you?” Kei decided to respond and took great glee in the full blush that overtook Yamaguchi’s face. 

After that Kageyama and him started hanging out more often, without the others. He had even taken to tutoring him again. He had grown more patient over the years with Hinata and Kageyama. He still bit back at them, but he knew to be more patient with their dual stupidity. Kageyama wasn’t as bad on his own. He still refused to tutor both of them at the same time. Thus, Yachi took Hinata and Kei took Kageyama. 

It had gotten to the point where Yamaguchi was the one to finally ask, “What  _ are  _ your intentions with Kageyama?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? We’re,” he paused, “ _ friends _ , I guess.”

“I just see the way you look at him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yamaguchi didn’t press further.

When it finally came time to make some decisions about their futures, Kei decided he didn’t want to become a professional volleyball player. He knew he was still going to join his college’s volleyball team, but he wanted to just...have a simple life after that. He didn’t want to go all out and pursue the professional volleyball world. He wanted to settle down with an office job and make some good money. He reasoned, when Yamaguchi asked about it, that he wasn’t assured a spot in the big time. Kageyama and Hinata had grown a lot and they both got offered spots on the same college’s volleyball team, sealing their fate of being a duo for, probably, the rest of their careers. Even Yamaguchi got an offer, which didn’t surprise him but it surprised Yamaguchi. Kei didn’t get as lucky. It wasn’t that he was bad, but he apparently didn’t stand out as much. He was alright with that. 

So he chose his path and everyone was generally fine with it, not that he would’ve chosen another if anyone disagreed. Kageyama, though, was absolutely not fine with it. He was the only one of the group that looked absolutely crestfallen when he admitted what he wanted to do. Kageyama confronted him after practice. Yamaguchi probably assumed something was up, so he went ahead with Hinata. Kei tried not to notice them holding hands, if only to be respectful.

They didn’t speak for a while on the way home, but Kageyama finally broke the silence with, “Why don’t you want to continue with volleyball?”

“I’m still joining my college’s team. I just don’t see myself going professional.”

“But you could if you tried.”

“But I don’t want to. Why is this so hard for you?” Kei asked, already fed up with the conversation. He knew volleyball was important for Kageyama, so he understood why it might seem hard for him to get. 

Kageyama suddenly flared up, “You’re going to waste your skill as a volleyball player to work in an office? You’re giving that all up for that?”

That stung a little. He had really taken some time making the decision to essentially quit volleyball after college. He did enjoy volleyball and it’d always be something important for him, but it wasn’t something he wanted his whole life to revolve around. He didn’t think Kageyama would take that for an answer. 

“Well sorry for not being you, but not everyone wants to be a famous volleyball star one day. What did you expect? Everyone come with you? You can’t expect everyone from the team to have the same aspirations as you.”

“But I thought we were on the same page!” Kageyama said, looking away from him, with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. 

“Look,” Kei sighed, closing his eyes and pushing his glasses up on his face, “I’m not going to argue with you about this. I’ve made my decision and I’m not going to change it because you thought otherwise. Now I’m leaving, don’t follow me.”

Kei left Kageyama standing there on the side of the road, not looking back as he left. After that, Kei and Kageyama didn’t talk much anymore. Kageyama decided to study with Yachi again and they rarely saw each other outside of practice and games. They graduated without speaking a word with one another and in college they didn’t contact each other willingly. They did see each other when Kei, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama met up to hang with one another, but they only spoke to each other if they had to. 

And Kei...he missed hanging out with Kageyama. He never said so out loud, but Yamaguchi could tell. He caught himself wondering if Kageyama was doing well in school or how he was doing in his volleyball career. He tried to be discreet when he asked Yamaguchi how Hinata was doing. Yamaguchi didn’t go to the same school as Kageyama and Hinata, but he lived with Hinata since their schools were close. (Well, also because they were sickeningly in love with one another.) Yamaguchi saw through his feigned concern and told him about Kageyama whenever he asked. 

Once he graduated with his business degree, it wasn’t long before he had a job in an office in Tokyo. He begrudgingly hung out with Kuroo and Bokuto, who visited him regularly to berate him into drinking with them. Kei had only gotten extremely drunk once and he vowed to never do it again when Kuroo told him he talked about Kageyama a lot when he was drunk. He told him Kei specifically said, “I just wish the idiot would talk to me once in a while.”

Once Kuroo had told him this the next day, he also said, “You know, you can contact him too. I’m sure he’d love the call.”

He said that with a large grin on his face, to which Kei promptly ignored and changed the subject. 

Kei settled into his life, wondering if it was time to start dating so he could start a family the way his parents wanted him to. His brother already had a wife and a daughter, his niece. They were happy and full of love, but Kei couldn’t see his life going in that direction. At least not in the near future. He did, however, decide to start dating again. He just decided not to tell his parents that it meant dating girls  _ and  _ guys. He even tried going on a date with Akaashi, which was barely a date because Akaashi was obviously head-over-heels in love with Iwaizumi, who happened to live in the same apartment complex as him. Suffice to say, when they ran into Iwaizumi on their “date,” he let Akaashi escape with him. 

Kuroo finally took pity on Kei and asked if he wanted to go on a group date with him and Bokuto. They were meeting up with a few girls and guys that they knew from various volleyball teams and invited Kei along. Kei tried to decline because he wasn’t in the volleyball scene anymore outside of the neighborhood volleyball team and watching Hinata and Kageyama’s games on TV. Kuroo insisted, though, so Kei ended up walking to a bar with Bokuto and Kuroo, who were animatedly talking about Kenma’s newest video game that he’s obsessed with. Bokuto was obsessed with, according to Kei anyway,  _ Kenma  _ and Kenma was Kuroo’s best friend, so they often spoke of him. He showed up sometimes, on their outings together, and Kenma was always there to keep Kei sane. With how obsessed Bokuto was with Kenma, he didn’t understand why he was even trying to date anyone else.

“I should warn you that Oikawa is going to be there,” is what Kuroo told him when they were almost there. Of course he tells him that after he had already agreed to go. Kuroo knows that he can’t stand Oikawa. Mostly because Oikawa would complain about Kageyama and, for some reason, it really irritated Kei. Kei wanted to say he didn’t understand why Kuroo invited him, but he completely understands how they obnoxiously flirt with one another but refuse to actually date. 

“Glass-kun! How lovely it is to see you!” Oikawa said as they got in their booth him. “With how Kuroo-chan talks about you, I always wonder how we never seem to meet.”

“Maybe because I plan it that way,” Kei mumbled to himself. If Oikawa heard, he did not let it deter him.

“Well you’ll love the special guest I invited today. They’re the perfect match for you!”

“How would you know who’s the perfect match for me when we don’t even hang out?” Kei questioned, already annoyed.

“Intuition.”

“And a little help from me,” Kuroo said, nudging Kei’s arm. 

He could already tell this was going to be a bad idea. 

People started to filter into their booth and Kei was wondering who the mystery person was. It could’ve been anyone, but he was hoping it wasn’t someone he knew. He didn’t want to date someone he knew again. He needed a new person, someone he’d enjoy getting to know, someone worth his time. He’s dated enough people he already knew from school and work to know that he just needed someone new. 

A girl started talking to him and Oikawa and Kuroo were side-eyeing him, so he decided to learn her name, which was Yuuka. She was obviously the mystery person they were talking about, even if they didn’t admit it. Or at least that’s what he assumed, until Kageyama Tobio flung open the door to their booth, completely out of breath, and stumbled out, “Sorry I’m late.”

Oikawa replied gleefully, “Oh Tobio-chan, welcome to the party! You can sit over there!” And he points at the seat directly beside Kei. So that’s why Kuroo moved next to Oikawa. He assumed it was just so they can flirt with one another. 

Kageyama clearly looked uncomfortable with the prospect, but after a few moments of shuffling back and forth, he sat beside Kei. Kei tried and failed to continue his conversation with Yuuka, who was starting to lose interest. She politely said she needed to use the bathroom and left the room, leaving Kei and Kageyama sitting together in silence. 

The rest of the crew was talking rambunctiously with one another, Bokuto charming two girls with his biceps and Kuroo and Oikawa attempting to flirt with two girls and only ending up flirting with each other. There was no one left for Kageyama or Kei to talk to, as Kei is pretty sure Yuuka just left completely. He must’ve bored her to death. It didn’t help that the moment Kageyama walked in the room, Kei could think about anything except the fact that he could feel Kageyama’s arm pressed against his. 

“So why did you want to see me, Tsukishima?” Kageyama questioned, turning towards him with his grayish blue eyes. Kei looks at him straight on before looking down at his lips for a split second, then turning away. He nearly gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned away.

Then it hit him, “Wait, what did you just say?”

“You wanted to see me? Oikawa said that you wanted to see me, so I came today.”

“Why would Oikawa know anything about me? We don’t even hang out,” Kei said, clenching his fist on the table and glaring over at Oikawa. The flashy man wasn’t paying attention, too busy giving Kuroo a doe-eyed look, leaving the two girls they were talking two looking uncomfortable. 

“Well he said Kuroo-san told him. And I know you guys hang out a lot.”

“How would you know that?”

“Yamaguchi tells me.”

The idea that Kageyama asks about him when he’s not around makes something flip in his stomach, but he clenches his fist harder and swallows down the feeling. 

Someone came by to bring them more drinks, which interrupted anything that Kei was going to reply with. He snatched his drink and gulped it down, feeling too uneasy to be sober. If he was going to deal with Kageyama, he needed to at least have a buzz to make it easier to handle him. 

He attempted to join Bokuto’s conversation, trying his best to ignore Kageyama at his side. It was difficult, however, because Kageyama stuck his nose in the conversation as well, voicing his opinion here and there when Bokuto or the girls asked a question. Drinks kept coming and Kei slowly started to feel easier as the night progressed. He even caught himself talking to Kageyama, one-on-one, but the conversation was starting to get a bit fuzzy. 

He caught himself staring at Kageyama’s lips again, his gaze lingering there as Kageyama started snickering, his eyes closed. For the life of him, he didn’t know what made him laugh, but he could feel himself grinning as well. 

It was the time of the night where people were filtering out. The girls had all gone and Bokuto was on his phone, probably texting Kenma. Oikawa was leaning on Kuroo, sing-songing something to him quietly, giggling up a storm. 

Kuroo looked over to Kageyama and said, “Can you take Tsukki home? He looks a little too drunk to be walking home alone, and I gotta take this one,” he points at Oikawa, “home before he gets any more drunk than he already is.”

Kei was about to open his mouth to retort, but Kageyama responded, “I can do that. I know where he lives.”

Kei would’ve whipped his head toward him if he wasn’t as tipsy as he was, because he didn’t recall ever telling him where he lived. Then he thought,  _ Ah, Yamaguchi tells him everything.  _

Kei can walk just fine; he said so to Kageyama when he reached out a hand to help him up. It was true too. Kei hadn’t gotten that drunk and he could’ve easily walked home from the bar by himself. He, however, was feeling bold enough to think  _ I want to spend more time with him.  _

On the walk home, Kei asks how Kageyama knew his address, to which Kageyama said, “I texted Yamaguchi about it because I could see you drinking a lot. I asked him where you lived so I could take you home.”

“Kuroo could’ve took me home.”

“But Oikawa lives in the opposite direction.” Kei was way too out of it to argue with that. They fall into silence, for a little while, but then Kageyama pipes up, with a hint of a smile on his face, “So you  _ did  _ want to see me.”

“I never said that,” he retorted, because he didn’t want to admit that he actually really wanted to see him. He wanted to go back to their last year of high school, where they went to live shows together or did homework together. He wanted to go back to the times where it seemed like they were getting along as friends, as more; he didn’t know at that point. He wanted to see Kageyama on a regular basis, not just through a TV screen. He wanted to be able to talk to him face-to-face and not have to hear about him through Yamaguchi and Hinata. He just wanted to be with him again and act like they never stopped talking in the first place. 

“You didn’t say that,” Kageyama said, “but you  _ talked _ to me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You haven’t,” Kageyama sighed, looking away from him. “You haven’t talked to me in years. I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you.” He suddenly wished he did. It’d make the whole avoiding scenario make a lot more sense. “You just frustrate me.”

“I don’t know if I want to talk to you about this while you’re drunk.”

“Then stay the night and talk to me in the morning,” is out of Kei’s mouth before he even really thinks about it. He wanted to say it though. He wanted to suggest it the moment Kuroo asked Kageyama to take him home. He wanted to be with him. 

“Are you,” Kageyama looks back over at him, hesitantly, “are you sure?”

Kei stopped at the entrance of his apartment building and Kageyama almost kept walking, not paying attention to anything but Kei. He revelled in the attention, for once in his life. 

“Yes. Now stop talking so we can go and sleep.”

Kei woke up with a mild headache the next morning. He was relieved he didn’t drink so bad that he didn’t remember anything that happened last night. He wasn’t just relieved, he was oddly overjoyed because he knew Kageyama was in his apartment, waiting to have a conversation with him and the idea of that didn’t seem so daunting anymore. If anything, it felt exhilarating. 

He walked down the hall into the kitchen/living area and found Kageyama sitting at his table with a glass of milk beside him. The sight made his stomach flip, for some stupid reason, because he was struck with the idea of waking up to Kageyama every morning, just like this. It seemed silly, thinking of living with the guy after so long of not talking to one another, but he thought,  _ It wouldn’t be so bad.  _

“King,” he greeted, walking into the room. He noticed a glass of water and a pill sitting on the other side of the table.

“I thought you stopped calling me that?” Kageyama replied, but pointed to the cup of water and said, “I searched your bathroom for some medicine. I thought you’d need it.”

Kei tried not to feel good about being thought of. Instead he curtly said, “Thanks,” and gulped down the medicine. 

After a few moments of silence, Kageyama pops up with, “So I frustrate you?”

“To put it simply, I guess.” 

“But why? I haven’t--We haven’t even talked in so long.”

“That’s why you annoy me,” Kei said, glancing away and trying not to notice the way his heart was pounding. “You didn’t think of talking to me, just once?”

“How about you? You didn’t contact me either!”

Kei couldn’t argue with that. He was, in fact, being very childish. He felt like he was back in high school, finding ways to tick Kageyama off. Except this time he wasn’t even doing so in a smart way, he was just being a child. He was pathetic. 

“Look, okay, I didn’t know what to say. The last time I remember having an actual conversation with you, you were yelling at me about not following  _ your  _ dream.”

Kei looked over in time to see Kageyama visibly tense. What happened to talking like they never stopped talking? He didn’t know. He felt like if he didn’t talk about it, it’d just fester and fester. What was he supposed to believe; was Kageyama disappointed in him?

He apparently asked that out loud and Kageyama replied, “I’m not disappointed in you. I just...I just...uh.”

“So eloquent, King,” Kei scoffed, crossing his arms.

“I just didn’t want to leave you.”

The sentence lingers there between them and Kei wondered why he hadn’t thought about that in the first place. Instead of saying what he wanted to say, Kei replied, “Well we sure screwed that up, didn’t we?”

Kei got up from the table and went into the living space, plopping down on the couch. Kageyama followed him, hesitantly sitting down on the other side of the couch. Kei was leaning his head in his hand on the arm of the couch, while his other hand lay beside on the middle cushion. He was distinctly looking away from Kageyama. Because of this, he didn’t see Kageyama turn toward him and reach out for his hand. He clasped Kei’s hand in one of his, facing it up. Kei glanced down at their hands, watching Kageyama trace the lines of his palm. 

Kageyama said softly, “I’ve always wanted to hold your hand.”

Kei can barely speak, too busy with the two confessions in a row.  _ I just didn’t want to leave you. I’ve always wanted to hold your hand.  _ What was Kei supposed to do with that?

“What else did you want to do, kiss me?” Kei snarks, but realizes his mistake when Kageyama looks up at him expectantly. He’s so lucky Yamaguchi isn’t around, he’d never let him live it down. His stomach did another stupid flip when he saw Kageyama’s eyes move down his face then back up to his eyes. His gaze was fiery and determined. 

“I just want to be with you.”

“Is that a confession?” Kei responded, losing his nerve. He was supposed to be the refined one.

“I thought I already confessed.”

“You need to be more clear, King, or no one will understand you,” is his attempt to act like a shithead, but his pulse is racing and if Kageyama moves his fingers up his wrist he’ll be able to feel it. 

“Fine,” he closes his hand around Kei’s, “I love you.”

The wind just got knocked out of him, it seems, because he can’t seem to catch his breath looking at Kageyama at the moment.  _ I love you.  _ Damn. He was so fucked. 

He tugged Kageyama towards him and smacked his lips onto his, forgoing any coolness he was trying to keep. Kageyama only froze up for a second before he melted into the kiss, leading it into something gentler, his other hand caressing Kei’s face. When they pulled back, they put their foreheads together and Kei said, “I guess I love you too.”

“I feel like I should’ve said that sooner,” Kageyama said, his gaze going to Kei’s mouth again. 

“You definitely should’ve,” Kei replied and then they’re kissing again, Kageyama bringing Kei on his lap to bring them closer together. In his dizzy state he wondered if he was heavy, but Kageyama didn’t seem to care, so he didn’t either. 

“You better not leave me again,” Kageyama says against his lips, breathing heavy. 

Kei laughs and says, “I definitely won’t.”

“So do you think it worked?” Kuroo asked, his legs spread out across the couch onto Oikawa’s lap. Oikawa was drinking a cup of water, frowning.

“Oh it definitely worked.”

“Uh, how do you know?”

Oikawa pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and shoved it in Kuroo’s face. A text from Kageyama was up on the screen and it read, “Thanks.”

“God, that’s practically him telling you they made out.”

“ _ I know. _ ”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did I get enough rarepairs in there? Not sure, I'll try harder next time. 
> 
> You can find me [here](https://theswootasticalstargirl.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I'm really never going to let go of this fandom will I?


End file.
